Virtual universes or virtual worlds are computer-based simulated environments intended for its users to inhabit and interact via avatars, which are personas or representations of the users of the virtual universes and generally take the form of two-dimensional or three-dimensional human or fantastical representations of a person's self. These types of virtual universes are now most common in massive multiplayer on-line games, such as Second Life which is a trademark of Linden Research in the United States, other countries or both. Avatars in these types of virtual universes, which can number well over a million, have a wide range of business and social experiences.
As in the real world, avatars that log onto these virtual universes want to know what is happening within any of the virtual regions that form the virtual universes so that they can decide on whether it is worthwhile to attend. Typically, avatars find out about events in a virtual universe through other avatars or by just roaming through the virtual regions of the universe and finding out for themselves what type of events are occurring. If an avatar is not well connected socially to other avatars or are unfamiliar with many of the virtual regions that form a virtual universe, then it is difficult for an avatar to find out about events that are occurring in the virtual universe that may be of interest to them. This may result in the avatar having a diminished experience in the virtual universe.